


Right

by KuroBakura



Series: BTS/House Of Army [3]
Category: House of army - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BTS House of ARMY, Confrontations, Gay Rights, Lesbian Character, Out of Character, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Yoonji has had enough of some of the other students talking and bullying some of the LGBT students and today, she was going to put her foot down.





	Right

 

 

  
Yoonji was not having any of anyone’s bullshit today. Overtime, she noticed a few of the male students talking about her. Usually, she just kept quiet but more recently, it was starting to get to become too much for her to handle. It had nothing to do with them talking about her but she felt like the gay bashing was absolutely disgusting. No matter who they were speaking of, Three of them were sitting/standing near in the desks behind her and was getting really sick of it. It was not easy being the one of the few and proud openly lesbians at their school. Kimmy openly supported her best friend and did not take shit from anyone about it. There was even a rumour starting about up about Kimmy and Yoonji being a couple (which was not true but it did not bother either of them because they knew the real truth).

When she overheard one of the boys start to become sexual (not that she is innocent herself), she stood from her desk and silently let put a sigh. Yoonji was nervous about but at the same time, it needed to be be done. The boys didn't even notice that she was standing up.

“Excuse me but we need to talk about something.” Yoonji suddenly piped up, trying to get their attention. The three boys stopped at looked at her. Yoonji was going to lay into them. She was going to try to be calm and polite as possible, though…unless she had to be tough and brutal with them, but nonetheless, she was not afraid for them.

“Look, I know you do not care for/about me and vice versa but I would very much appreciate if you could keep your shitty opinions to yourselves about lesbians. Sexuality nor what I am into is none of your damn business nor should be the topic of any discussion unless someone is okay with talking about it. Or anyone’s for that matter. I do not care what you think about me as a person but I am not going to stop being attracted to girls/women because you and other people think is not right. Also, what does my body have to do with anything really? The answer is nothing at all. Yes, I have not tits and a somewhat deep voice. It doesn't make me less of a girl. I like both manly and feminine things, too. By the way, I am not a sex object and lesbians are not here to please your ignorant and gross fantasies. Speaking of sex, for what I have also been hearing, getting mad over girls not wanting to sleep with you is another thing that I have heard you all discussing a couple of days ago. News flash, boys. No one has to have sex with you. Plain and simple. To be honest, I don't think anyone should have sex with any and/or either of you. You are all garbage, inside and out. Women and men deserve better than the likes of you three.” Yoonji told them. The three guys were both pissed and surprised at the same time.

“You're such a freaking bitch, you know that? Why does it matter to you what we talk about? You never ever paid attention to any before so why now? No has to agree with you either.” One of male students asked. Yoonji held back what she really wanted to tell these assholes.

“Because I do not want any other LGBT students to feel like they can not be who they are because you think is not okay to be queer or however someone identifies themselves. Yeah, you're right but I also have the right to tell you how I feel. Like I said, as a person about my personality and looks, I could care less about what you say or think but as far as sexuality goes with anyone, not everyone is going to open about it nor it should matter. Also, yes, I can be a bitch but you know what...when it comes to dealing with a lot of bullshit on a daily basis, I rather be one then a bully any day. I will speak my mind when I want to and stand for others who are afraid to speak. So go ahead and think what you want but do not forget that that are people out there who are willing to fight. Better watch your backs, boys.” Yoonji said before going back to sit down in her seat and got a novel out of her backpack. A minute later, the boys left the classroom to go hang out somewhere else until the bell rang, leaving Yoonji all alone in the room.

Kimmy entered the classroom about a minute later and sat in the desk next to her.

“Hey, Kim.” Yoonji said, not even looking up from her book until she finished the page.

“How did you know it was me?” Kimmy asked her.

“I just figured it was you, to be perfectly honest.” Yoonji replied then looked at her with a smile on her.

“But I am so glad to see you. It is not even 8 o'clock yet and I already have had my quota of stupid for the entire week.” Yoonji said to her. Kimmy rubbed her friend's back a couple of times.

“The boys that walked out of the room as I walked down the hall were the ones that were giving you a hard time, I take it?” Kimmy asked another question. Yoonji sighed and nodded.

“Why do a lot of human beings have to be so heartless?” Yoonji asked Kimmy a question this time.

“I really can not answer that because there are quite a few reasons for why this is possible. ...What were they saying?” Kimmy answered.

“The usual. About me being gay and why I have such tiny tits. Not to mention they said that I am a bitch for basically defending myself and the LGBT students at the school. I mean, it takes a lot to break me but today...for some reason I could not hold back anymore. ...Does that make me a bad person?” Yoonji told her.

“No. It makes you human, Yoonji. Not one person nor have I met one that can hold back their fears, hurt and tears all the time. It does not make you weak either. Never think you are nothing when you are very strong. I know you, Yoonji. You are one of the most amazing and courageous people that I have ever known and I am so glad that you're my friend. Couldn't ask for a better one either because you're the best. Do not let those assholes get you down, okay? I promise you that everything will be fine. They are not worth the stress.” Kimmy told Yoonji, trying to reassure her at the same time. Yoonji cracked a smile onto her face.

“Thanks, Kimmy. You're the best, too.” Yoonji said back. Kimmy smiled.

“You're welcome.” Kimmy told her. Suddenly, something else popped up into Yoonji’s head.

“Do you think I am cute?” Yoonji asked. Kimmy was caught off guard.

“Of course, I do! You are very cute.” Kimmy replied. Yoonji sighed.

“I don't feel like I am. I guess it is true. I am ugly.” Yoonji said. Kimmy was not sure where this was coming from all of a sudden.

“..Has your brother been being an asshole to you again?” Kimmy asked.

“When is ever not an asshole is the better question.” Yoonji said back. Kimmy knew that Yoonji was not lying.

“Yoonji, you're beautiful, brave, strong, funny, kind and have such a good heart. Any girl would be lucky to have you!” Kimmy said. Yoonji didn't feel the same as Kimmy about this.

“Or unlucky.” Yoonji said back. Kimmy's smile disappeared.She hated seeing her friend like this. It was also rare to see Yoonji like this, though, regardless.

“Yoonji, hun, I know it is not easy to always be confident but please remember that you are not worthless or ugly. There are people who think you're awesome and beautiful, including me. ...I swear, I had this better planned out inside of my head.” Kimmy tried to tell her, hoping not to make things worse for Yoonji. Yoonji laid her head Kimmy’s shoulder.

“I know. Thank you, Kimmy. It helped more than you think.” Yoonji said back, thanking her. Kimmy put her arms around the shoulders and gave her a hug.

“No problem. That's what friends and family are for and you are definitely a part of my family. You're the best sister anyone could ever have.” Kimmy told her back. Yoonji pulled away after a few seconds to check her watch. The bell had a couple of minutes before the first warning rang. Yoonji didn't want Kimmy to leave but knowing her class is on the floor above and all the commotion...or would be better for Kimmy to start heading to class now before the bell rings. Yoonji continued to read her book until class started for the day, not trying to let what happened earlier get to her. Yoonji was not going to let her day be ruined because of some asshats. Nope. Not today.


End file.
